n/a
n/a
The present invention relates to bedding and more particularly to a system and method for securing a bed sheet to a mattress.
Conventional bed sheets are typically rectangular in shape and are secured to the mattress by tucking the edges of the bed sheet between the mattress and the box spring. Conventional sheets are prone to bunching-up, or even being pulled out, or untucked, during use. For example, active or restless sleepers who toss and turn or even thrash about in their sleep can easily untuck the sheet. Additionally, some people are sensitive to small wrinkles when sleeping. As such, the bed must sometimes be entirely remade after each use.
So-called fitted sheets have come into widespread use, wherein the corners of the fitted sheets include elastic members that are positionable about the corners of the mattress to secure the fitted sheet to the mattress. However, the edges of the fitted sheet remain loose, enabling the sheet to bunch up during use. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a securable bed sheet, which would resist bunching, remaining flat on the mattress.
The present invention provides a bedding system including a mattress and a sheet, wherein the sheet is adjustably securable to the mattress using opposing hook and pile fastener strips. The bedding system includes a mattress having a top surface, a pair of opposing side panels, a foot panel, and a head panel. At least one hook and pile fastener strip is attached to the mattress continuously about a peripheral edge the opposing side panels, foot panel, and head panel. The bedding system further includes a bed sheet having hook and pile fastener strips positioned about an outer edge portion of the sheet, wherein the bed sheet hook and pile fastener strips are substantially perpendicular to the mattress hook and pile fastener strip. The bed sheet is positionable about the mattress such that the hook and pile fastener strips on the bed sheet releasably engage the hook and pile fastener strip on the mattress, securing the bed sheet to the mattress.
The bed sheet is secured to the mattress by aligning the opposing side edges, foot edge, and head edge of the bed sheet with opposing side panels, foot panel, and head panel of the mattress. The bed sheet is positioned on the mattress, with the pairs of hook and pile fastener strips on the bed sheet being drawn over and engaging the hook and pile fastener strips on the mattress. The bed sheet is drawn tight over the mattress by systematically detaching each of the pair of sheet hook and pile fastener strips on the bed sheet from the mattress, and pulling the bed sheet tight over the mattress. The bed sheet hook and pile fastener strips are re-affixed to the hook and pile fastener strips on the mattress, securing the bed sheet to the mattress. This is process is repeated for each of the hook and pile fastener strips on the bed sheet until there is no bunching, or visible creases in the bed sheet. This process can be repeated as desired.